


Sweet dreams are made of this

by Fanny_Infinity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, ererei, they were roommates
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanny_Infinity/pseuds/Fanny_Infinity
Summary: - Come fai a studiare? – domandò Eren con sincero interesse, dopo aver evidentemente deciso che la sua vista non poteva trapassare il soffitto.- Eh. – fece Reiner in tono disperato.- Secondo me dovremmo scopare più forte di loro. Così, per fargli capire che se si sentono superiori non hanno capito un cazzo. –Reiner rise genuinamente, mentre la tensione della giornata si allentava. Non ricordava nemmeno quando fosse stata l’ultima volta in cui Eren aveva fatto una battuta davanti a lui, e in un modo o nell’altro era una sensazione bellissima. Fece per rispondergli, poi notò la sua espressione incredibilmente seria.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Sweet dreams are made of this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fran_Braun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran_Braun/gifts).



> Eccomi tornata nel fandom dopo quasi cinque anni!  
> La fic è basata sul prompt "While laying in bed, the two of them can't help but overhear their upstairs neighbors going at it rather loudly. Eren turns to Reiner after a while, and asks, _You wanna fuck louder than them to establish dominance?_ " generato dal meraviglioso OTP NSFW Prompts Generator. Fran ha detto: "Ma qualcuno ci scriva qualcosa!" e io ho obbedito.  
> E quindi, insomma, per Fran.

Quando Eren e Reiner avevano visitato per la prima volta l’appartamento, il proprietario aveva battuto un paio di volte le nocche contro la parete giallina del soggiorno e aveva ammiccato. – Qua nessuno sente niente. Vi siete dimenticati di fare la lavastoviglie e sono le undici di sera? Volete rilassarvi con un po’ di rock prima di andare a dormire? Non c’è problema! – aveva detto in tono estatico, con il tipico sguardo di un uomo di mezza età che cerca di spacciarsi per un ragazzo, come se _rilassarsi con un po’ di rock prima di andare a dormire_ fosse una specie di frase in codice per far capire ai due possibili affittuari che il suo animo giovane imperversava ancora come un tempo.  
Eren non aveva nemmeno alzato lo sguardo dallo smartphone, mentre Reiner aveva annuito con un sorriso troppo tirato. Nessuno dei due avrebbe ascoltato rock per prendere sonno e di certo non avevano i soldi per permettersi una lavastoviglie, quindi quello di disturbare i vicini era l’ultimo dei loro problemi. Se non altro, aveva pensato più avanti Reiner, era confortante sapere che nessuno si sarebbe lamentato della palla da baseball che Eren tirava ossessivamente quando era stressato – cioè sempre – o quando ce l’aveva con suo fratello. Ed in effetti non avevano ricevuto alcuna protesta, ma con il passare del tempo Reiner aveva capito che non dipendeva dallo spessore dai muri o dalla soglia di tolleranza dei vicini, semplicemente in quel condominio di periferia, che di notte si riempiva del vociare degli spacciatori e delle prostitute all’angolo della strada, la gente pensava soltanto a sbarcare il lunario sperando di potersi un giorno permettere una casa decente.

Un tonfo, poi un altro. Un gemito. Una frase sussurrata pronunciata probabilmente a volume normale, ma che risuonava come se gliela avessero sussurrata nell’orecchio. Reiner premette il tasto di spegnimento del computer portatile senza preoccuparsi di eseguire la giusta procedura e sospirò.  
_“Più forte.”_  
Si portò una mano alle tempie e se le massaggiò stancamente.  
_“Ti piace così?”_  
Focalizzò lo sguardo sulle piastrelle grigiastre e rovinate del pavimento e cercò con tutte le sue forze di impedirsi di ascoltare, anche se più si impegnava più le voci degli inquilini del piano di sopra gli penetravano nel cervello.  
Un altro tonfo, uno scricchiolio. Com’era possibile che quel dannato letto non fosse ancora crollato?  
Era la settima volta quel giorno. La settima. Quella gente non aveva un lavoro? Qualcosa da fare durante il giorno che non fosse scopare ogni due ore? Apparentemente no. Lui, invece, aveva una tesina da inviare entro la mattina seguente ed era ben lontano dal limite minimo di parole richiesto.  
_“Girati, voglio guardarti in faccia.”_  
Reiner emise un mugolio frustrato, proprio mentre un verso strozzato, che ormai aveva imparato ad associare all’orgasmo della persona con la voce più acuta tra i due – sempre che fossero solo due – riempiva la camera, seguito da un applauso. Per i primi cinque secondi Reiner non reagì nemmeno: era così abituato a sentire i suoni più disparati e privi di senso che non gli parve per nulla strano che qualcuno stesse mostrando entusiasmo per la performance dei vicini, poi notò una figura appoggiata allo stipite della porta della sua stanza e sussultò.  
Nonostante fossero coinquilini, vedeva Eren molto di rado, generalmente quando si trovava a dover andare in bagno nel cuore della notte e si imbatteva in lui che rientrava alle tre, i vestiti impregnati dall’odore di fumo e alcool e i capelli sparpagliati alla rinfusa sul collo del giubbotto di pelle. L’accordo era che non si facevano domande: Eren non doveva fare casino in casa per permettere a Reiner di concentrarsi sugli studi e Reiner non doveva immischiarsi in qualsiasi cosa Eren facesse di giorno, che, per quanto ne sapeva, poteva spaziare dal volontariato agli omicidi.  
Tutto sommato, vivere insieme non era male. Avevano orari diametralmente opposti, ma non si davano fastidio, ed Eren limitava il caos di cui si circondava alla sua stanza, in cui Reiner non metteva piede, lasciando il resto dall’appartamento sorprendentemente pulito. Certo, una cena insieme o una serata davanti alla tv a guardare qualche programma stupido a Reiner non sarebbero dispiaciute, però era troppo difficile infilare una proposta del genere negli scambi di battute che si rivolgevano una volta ogni due o tre giorni.  
\- Hai bisogno? – domandò con voce incerta mentre Eren continuava ad applaudire con espressione vacua.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli lunghi si voltò verso di lui come se avesse appena notato la sua presenza.  
\- Non hanno ancora finito. – disse, una profezia che si rivelò accurata meno di un secondo dopo, quando i tonfi ripresero, accompagnati da un gemito roco e da un’imprecazione.  
\- Sì, lo immaginavo. – rispose Reiner, accendendo nuovamente il pc, deciso a finire il suo lavoro.  
Lanciò uno sguardo perplesso ad Eren, che continuava a rimanere immobile contro lo stipite della porta, le braccia conserte e lo sguardo rivolto al soffitto come se ci potesse vedere attraverso.

Non era sempre stato così strano: lui e Reiner avevano frequentato le superiori nella stessa classe e per un certo periodo di tempo erano stati amici, tanto amici. Poi era successo quello che succede sempre durante l’adolescenza, Reiner si era integrato in un nuovo gruppo ed Eren aveva cominciato prima a lanciargli occhiate sofferenti ogni volta che si incrociavano in corridoio e dopo aveva direttamente smesso di parlargli, anche se l’altro non aveva mai avuto intenzione di chiudere i rapporti, anzi. Non era mai riuscito a trovare la presenza dei suoi nuovi amici rassicurante e stimolante come era stato con Eren quando erano ragazzini, però non poteva biasimarlo per essersi sentito tradito e aver deciso di prendere le distanze una volta per tutte.  
Finita la scuola avevano intrapreso strade diverse e non ne aveva più saputo nulla, anche se ogni tanto – più spesso di quanto fosse socialmente accettabile – capitava sui profili social di Eren, solo per imbattersi in immagini non aggiornate da anni e restrizioni della privacy che gli impedivano di sapere che cosa stesse facendo nella vita quello che una volta era stato il suo miglior amico.  
Si era abbastanza messo l’anima in pace fino a quando un pomeriggio, all’incirca sei mesi prima, aveva incontrato Eren fuori dall’edificio della sua facoltà. Aveva i capelli molto più lunghi di come li portava al liceo, le unghie smaltate di nero, il volto più adulto e lo sguardo più spento. Reiner aveva sentito prima un senso di colpa devastante, perché non sapeva che cosa fosse accaduto agli occhi sempre sgranati e pieni di speranze dell’altro ragazzo, ma non poteva levarsi dalla testa il pensiero che la loro separazione avesse giocato un ruolo importante, poi aveva provato soltanto un bizzarro moto di ammirazione mista ad una considerevole eccitazione perché, cazzo, quel nuovo Eren era davvero bello.  
Avevano parlato un po’, Reiner gli aveva offerto un caffè al bar dai prezzi troppo alti davanti all’università, e aveva scoperto che Eren aveva interrotto gli studi, faceva _cose_ – non si era sentito abbastanza in intimità per poter indagare, e che stava cercando un posto dove stare. Non aveva nemmeno fatto in tempo a formulare una frase che si era ritrovato a chiedergli di affittare un posto insieme, che tanto anche lui era un po’ stanco di vivere con la sua famiglia e sentiva il bisogno di più indipendenza. Non era vero, perché la sua famiglia andava benissimo e gli piaceva passare il tempo libero con la sua cuginetta, ma la mancanza di risentimento nei suoi confronti che aveva percepito nella voce di Eren era bastata a fargli credere di poter recuperare tutto quello che avevano perso.  
E così erano finiti in quella topaia dalle pareti decisamente troppo sottili, con tre tossici dall'altro lato del pianerottolo e due maniaci al piano superiore, 50 metri quadrati fatiscenti, una perdita nel bagno e nessuna lavastoviglie.  
Reiner non aveva più avuto bisogno di spiare i social network inesistenti di Eren e aveva addirittura il privilegio di incrociarlo in cucina, ogni tanto, quindi andava bene così.

\- Come fai a studiare? – domandò Eren con sincero interesse, dopo aver evidentemente deciso che la sua vista non poteva trapassare il soffitto.  
\- Eh. – fece Reiner in tono disperato.  
\- Secondo me dovremmo scopare più forte di loro. Così, per fargli capire che se si sentono superiori non hanno capito un cazzo. –  
Reiner rise genuinamente, mentre la tensione della giornata si allentava. Non ricordava nemmeno quando fosse stata l’ultima volta in cui Eren aveva fatto una battuta davanti a lui, e in un modo o nell’altro era una sensazione bellissima. Fece per rispondergli, poi notò la sua espressione incredibilmente seria.  
\- Scusa, in che senso? – balbettò.  
Era la cosa più stupida che potesse dire, ma non gli era venuto in mente nulla di meglio.  
Eren scrollò le spalle. – Nel senso che dovremmo scopare e fare più casino di loro. –  
Per una frazione di secondo Reiner si guardò attorno, come se si aspettasse di vedere uscire la ragazza di Eren da un armadio o qualcosa del genere. Non sapeva se stesse con qualcuno, non aveva mai avuto né l’opportunità né il coraggio di chiederglielo, però non aveva mai portato a casa nessuno o, se lo aveva fatto, era stato molto discreto.  
\- Beh, puoi fare quello che ti pare, tanto lo fanno tutti. – biascicò, accompagnando l’affermazione con un gesto ampio del braccio atto a indicare tutti gli inquilini del condominio disastrato.  
Forse Eren gli stava implicitamente chiedendo il permesso di invitare qualcuno a casa, era piuttosto gentile da parte sua.  
\- Okay. –  
Reiner gli sorrise per mostrargli la sua riconoscenza e, prima che potesse rendersi conto di quello che stava succedendo, se lo ritrovò inginocchiato tra le gambe.  
Con determinazione, Eren si legò i capelli in una coda morbida sulle spalle e portò le mani alla cerniera dei jeans di Reiner, che sussultò come se una vespa lo avesse punto.  
\- Eren, che cosa stai facendo? – sussurrò talmente piano che quasi fece fatica ad udirsi da solo.  
L’altro sollevo il capo, gli puntò in faccia gli occhi verdi spalancati e sbatté le palpebre con espressione quasi perplessa.  
\- Te lo succhio. –  
Era successo: i vicini ci avevano dato dentro talmente tanto da rompere il letto e anche il pavimento. Un pezzo di muro doveva aver colpito Reiner in testa e averlo fatto svenire, o direttamente morire, non c’era altra spiegazione. Certo, bisognava dire che il suo cervello non si era impegnato granché. Si era già masturbato pensando ad Eren, sia prima che durante la convivenza, ma nelle sue fantasie non aveva mai pensato di includere la coppia del piano di sopra o quei dialoghi privi di qualsiasi logica. Visto che però era svenuto – o morto, tanto valeva seguire il flusso delle stronzate che il suo subconscio – o chiunque gestisse gli avvenimenti dell’aldilà – gli stava proponendo. Nella vita non aveva mai neppure avuto un sogno lucido, quindi si meritava di poter decidere cosa sarebbe successo di lì in poi in quella strana realtà irreale.  
Sollevò il mento di Eren con due dita e lo guardò negli occhi con un trasporto non indifferente.  
\- Sono anni che aspetto che tu mi dica una cosa del genere. – mormorò. Strano. Anche se era svenuto – o morto – si sentiva comunque in imbarazzo.  
\- Bastava chiedere. – rispose serenamente Eren mentre gli abbassava i boxer quel tanto da liberare la sua erezione.  
Reiner chiuse gli occhi e scivolò contro lo schienale della sedia di plastica, che continuava ad essere scomoda come nella vita reale. La bocca di Eren era calda e la sua lingua era più esperta rispetto all’ultima fantasia sessuale che aveva avuto su di lui. Evidentemente il trauma cranico – o la morte – era in grado di migliorare non poco l’esperienza.  
\- Dio, Eren. – sussurrò, infilandogli le mani tra i capelli e spingendosi di più contro le sue labbra morbide. Riaprì gli occhi e gemette incantato alla vista del volto arrossato del ragazzo, i capelli che scappavano all’elastico e gli scivolavano sulle spalle, le dita premute sulle sue cosce e uno sguardo talmente intenso da farlo sembrare posseduto. Non voleva che smettesse, dio no, ma sentiva il disperato bisogno di baciarlo.  
Aveva sognato una scena del genere in tutti i modi possibili, ma questa volta sembrava così vera da fare male.  
\- Sei bello da morire. – disse, prima di ritrovarsi incatenato a quegli occhi verdi che erano in grado di rivoltargli l’anima sia da vivo che da qualsiasi fosse il suo stato in quel momento. Per un istante Eren si allontanò da lui, un filo di saliva che partiva dalle sue labbra umide e finiva sulla punta dell’erezione gonfia di Reiner e disse: - Anche tu. –  
Era finita, non c’era più niente che potesse salvare il suo cervello dall’esplosione che quelle parole stavano causando. Se era ancora in vita e qualcuno lo aveva portato all’ospedale, sperava che nessun medico si azzardasse a svegliarlo, perché non aveva senso che nella sua testa ci fosse qualcosa di diverso dallo sguardo di Eren e dalla sua voce eccitata.  
Pronunciò il suo nome, prima sussurrando e poi a voce sempre più alta, solo perché voleva sentirlo, mentre Eren continuava a succhiare e a leccare. Dio, era così bravo da non avere neanche bisogno di aiutarsi con le mani.  
Stava per venire e non riusciva più a concentrarsi su nulla se non sul pensiero che la bocca di Eren sarebbe stata lì e lo avrebbe accolto tutto. Si forzò a tenere gli occhi aperti perché non voleva perdersi neanche un istante di quello che stava succedendo e strattonò i capelli del ragazzo tra le sue gambe, ottenendo in risposta un morso non troppo gentile, che accelerò notevolmente il processo.  
Venne imprecando e urlando il nome di Eren, perché poteva, perché nella sua testa nessuno avrebbe sentito e perché i suoi polmoni stavano davvero scoppiando.  
Per un istante non sentì altro che il freddo dell’aria che sostituiva il calore della bocca dell’altro, poi un applauso, seguito da un _“Bravo, Eren!”_ ovattato, e più niente, perché le labbra di Eren erano sulle sue e non era più capace di processare alcunché.  
Come in un lampo di consapevolezza, le pareti spoglie della stanza tornarono ad apparirgli familiari e reali, lo schienale della sedia che gli spingeva contro la colonna vertebrale molto più doloroso di prima e il fiato caldo di Eren contro il suo volto decisamente vero.  
Si allontanò dal ragazzo con un sussulto. – Eren? – ripeté per l’ennesima volta, perché poteva, perché aveva bisogno di sentirlo fuori dalla sua testa e perché i suoi polmoni stavano di nuovo scoppiando.  
\- Sì? – rispose il ragazzo con lo stesso tono inespressivo di sempre.  
Il soffitto non aveva buchi e tutto pareva esattamente come prima, quindi c’era la concreta possibilità che Reiner non fosse né svenuto né tantomeno morto. Da sopra non giungeva alcun rumore e l’applauso e il _“Bravo, Eren!”_ , con il conseguente lampo di realizzazione, colpirono Reiner come uno schiaffo in faccia.  
Eren gli aveva appena fatto un pompino. Nel mondo reale. Si era inginocchiato tra le sue gambe e gli aveva succhiato il cazzo, ne più ne meno.  
\- Eren. – disse ancora, con il panico nella voce.  
_“Eren!”_ ripeté qualcuno dal piano di sopra in tono canzonatorio.  
\- Sì, però porca troia! – gridò Eren di rimando, lanciando contro il soffitto l’oggetto più pesante che trovò sulla scrivania di Reiner, ovvero una piantina in vaso, che, dopo aver lasciato una pittoresca macchia di terriccio sull’intonaco bianco, atterrò sul pavimento con una pioggia di cocci, humus e foglie.  
\- Scusa, pulisco. – borbottò Eren alzandosi e lasciando Reiner sulla sedia con i pantaloni sbottonati, i boxer calati per metà e un’espressione di shock dipinta sul volto.  
\- Rifacciamolo, ogni tanto. - aggiunse ancora Eren prima di sparire in corridoio alla ricerca di una scopa.  
Niente di tutto ciò che era successo aveva senso ed era esattamente per quel motivo che ora Reiner sapeva con una certezza terrificante e allo stesso tempo bellissima che era proprio successo davvero.  
\- Cazzo. – bisbigliò fissando la terra attaccata al soffitto, mentre dal piano di sopra si sentivano una porta sbattere e un sonoro _“Vaffanculo, stronzo, di certo Eren scopa meglio di te!”_


End file.
